


You Deserve It (You Deserve Everything)

by Hyunnie_Bunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunnie_Bunny/pseuds/Hyunnie_Bunny
Summary: Baekhyun's curious about bottoming and his boyfriend, Chanyeol, is more than happy to show him what he's been missing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 60





	You Deserve It (You Deserve Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've shared with anyone! I wrote this instead of sleeping, so please don't expect too much. I just love these two so much and needed to write this.

“Chanyeol… I’ve never… I don’t do this.” Chanyeol nods, cupping his face gently. “I’m afraid,” he whispers. 

“It’s okay to be afraid. Everyone has fears… including you.” Baekhyun gulps, hands coming up to hold Chanyeol’s wrists. “The one thing you never have to fear,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “is me hurting you. I would never, ever do something that would harm you.” Baekhyun nods, eyes fluttering closed as the kisses continue down his face to the bottom of his jaw. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course.” Baekhyun bites his lip, eyes shutting tighter when he no longer feels Chanyeol’s lips on his skin. “Chanyeol,” he whines quietly. 

“Open your eyes, baby.” Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, humming softly. “I won’t do anything until I see those eyes.” Baekhyun gasps, eyes snapping open. “Beautiful,” he whispers as a blush forms on Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

“What do I need to do?” Chanyeol pushes his shoulders softly and climbs over him. “Wait,” Baekhyun whispers. Chanyeol pauses, waiting for the other to relax. “I… Can I?” The businessman’s hands snake down to Chanyeol’s pants. He shakes his head causing Baekhyun to whimper. 

“This is for you.” Baekhyun nods, tears filling his eyes. “Don’t cry,” he coos, “I promise everything will be alright. I’m gonna take your shirt off, okay?” Chanyeol runs his hands up his sides, slowly pulling the cloth up and over his head. Goosebumps ripple across his body as Chanyeol’s fingers run along his skin; lips follow and Baekhyun sighs. “You’re so beautiful. Absolutely ethereal in every fucking way.” 

“Oh god,” Baekhyun moans, “Please.” Chanyeol presses a kiss to his collarbone and starts trailing them lower and lower. “F-Feels good…” He becomes bolder, teasing kisses turning into open-mouthed kisses as he gets closer to his nipples. The buds are such a pretty shade of pink; so prominent and tempting against the milky flesh that Chanyeol can’t resist pulling one into his mouth, sucking rather harshly. “Ah~” Baekhyun’s back arches closer to the wet warmth as his cock throbs. “More.”  
“Do you like this, baby?” Chanyeol watches Baekhyun squirm in delight as he blows on the buds. “Should I stop?” Baekhyun shakes his head frantically, reaching for Chanyeol’s hand.  
“Please don’t stop,” he pleads, “Please.” 

“Shh, I won’t.” Baekhyun sobs when Chanyeol takes the other nipple into his mouth. He tangles his hands in his hair as he loses himself in pleasure. Once Chanyeol finally pulls away from his chest his nipples are red and sore, pulsing with sensitivity. “Too much?” 

“No,” Baekhyun’s voice comes out slurred, “Touch me more.” Chanyeol grins and softly presses their lips together. A pleased sigh escapes Baekhyun as their tongues tangle lazily, allowing him to calm down a bit. Baekhyun nips at his bottom lip playfully as his hands start to wander. “I wanna see you… all of you.” 

“Mhm,” Chanyeol sits up, “You should’ve said that earlier.” Baekhyun props himself up as Chanyeol throws his shirt off then unbuttons his pants. “Go ahead.” 

“Hm?” Chanyeol grabs his hands and places them on his chest. 

“You were starting to drool,” he whispers. Baekhyun scoffs, hitting his chest playfully. “I want to do something.” 

“Okay.” 

“Can you turn around and lie on your stomach?” Baekhyun nods, flipping over as told. He jolts when hands suddenly grab his ass. “I’m sorry, baby, I just can’t keep my hands to myself.” Baekhyun wiggles his ass; an invitation for Chanyeol to touch as much as he desires. “Such a pretty ass,” he groans, “I wonder if everything is this pretty?” Baekhyun’s about to ask what he means but gets his answer when his underwear is pulled down. 

“Chanyeol!” He can’t hide the shock in his voice. “Wh-What are you doing?” Chanyeol lowers his head to kiss his back, then farther. Baekhyun tenses, unsure of what’s happening, unsure if he likes the feeling. 

“Talk to me. I can feel how tense you are.” 

“This feels weird. I-I don’t know… if I like it.” Baekhyun’s face flames with embarrassment as he hides in the pillow. 

“That’s okay. Do you want to stop?” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want to try what you were doing… I’m just scared.” 

“Don’t be scared, dear.” Chanyeol holds out his hand, “Hold onto my hand and squeeze if you want to stop, okay?” Baekhyun takes his hand, squeezing lightly. Chanyeol drops one last kiss to his spine before focusing on his ass. He teases his tongue along the perky globes before pressing against his hole. Baekhyun yelps, making Chanyeol chuckle and lick at him again. 

“Yeol,” Baekhyun pushes back, “More.” Chanyeol obeys, spreading his cheeks and pushing inside. “Oh fuck!” Baekhyun shudders against the mattress as he sucks on his rim. Pleasure courses through his veins as Chanyeol continues to eat him out more desperately. “I-I’m close,” he gasps. 

“Not yet.” Chanyeol pulls away and Baekhyun cries out, kicking his legs weakly. “Baby, the fun’s not over yet.” He turns the other around and wipes the tears from his eyes.

“What do you mean?” 

“I want to feel you around my cock,” Chanyeol growls into his ear. “Would you like that?” Baekhyun’s eyes light up at the mention of his dick. 

“I want it.” 

“Want what?” Baekhyun gestures toward his crotch bashfully. “Use your words.” 

“I want your dick,” he whispers, “Please put it in me.” Chanyeol shivers, capturing his lips once again. Baekhyun snakes a hand down his front and grabs the hot flesh, pulling it out desperately. “It’s so big,” his voice trembles, “Will it fit?” 

“Of course, baby.” Chanyeol reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a clear tube. “It won’t feel amazing at the start, but I promise it won’t last long.” Baekhyun nods, watching Chanyeol spread the lube on his cock. 

“C-Can I be on top?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow before rolling onto his back. Baekhyun straddles his lap, bracing himself against his chest. “Please be gentle.” Chanyeol lines himself up with Baekhyun’s hole and slowly starts pressing inside. He tenses, gritting his teeth as he’s stretched for the first time. 

“Breathe, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol rubs circles into his hip as he adjusts to the new feeling. Baekhyun sucks in a ragged breath, nodding for him to continue. “You’re doing so well,” he praises, “I’m so proud of you, baby.” He sobs, the praise going straight to his neglected dick. 

“Move,” Baekhyun whispers. Chanyeol thrusts up slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort on his face. “I’m okay, just move.” He speeds up, groaning at the tightness enveloping his cock. 

“Shit, so good, baby.” Baekhyun cries out at one deep thrust, clenching around Chanyeol. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

“Channie,” Baekhyun keens, “F-Fuck me. Please fuck me!” Chanyeol sits up and pulls Baekhyun against him completely. The new angle drives Chanyeol’s cock into his sweet spot and tears a scream from his throat. “I-I’m gonna come!” 

Chanyeol reaches for his cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, Baekhyun. You’ve done so well.” Baekhyun sobs, shuddering against Chanyeol as he comes. “I love you,” Chanyeol groans, filling Baekhyun with his cum, “I love you so much.” Baekhyun moans at the feeling of being full and being surrounded by Chanyeol. 

“I-I love you, too.” Baekhyun bites his lip as he meets Chanyeol’s eyes. “Thank you.” They kiss again, slow, languid movements as they come down from their highs. “I love you, Chanyeol.” 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you, baby?” Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Everything was perfect. You are perfect.” Chanyeol blushes this time, squeezing Baekhyun tightly. “I’m glad you were the first to… do that.” 

“I’m glad you trusted me to do that. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m in heaven. I think you’ve created a monster.” Chanyeol laughs, pulling them down onto the bed completely. Baekhyun gazes up at him lovingly. 

“I love when you look at me like that,” Chanyeol whispers, fingers running across his cheek. 

“You deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my writing, and please let me know if you'd like to read more! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Hyunnie_Bunny (I don't really post, but that may change if people like my writing!)


End file.
